Reading Order of the Phoenix
by StormQueen6711
Summary: Hogwarts reads the Order of the Phoenix. Been done heaps of time but please give it a shot :D First go.
1. The Book

_Heyy! Okies, so I decided to ry my hand at a Reading the Books fic :D I hope this story will continue and no matter how long I don't update or anything I don't want to EVER abandon this. So, for that to happen, I need a show of hands of who would be interested because I don't really want to spend a looong time typing and it's not really... y'know._

_**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Harry Potter, everything in bold defs. isn't mine. The character's aren't mine - unless if I can be bothered to make a new one :D - basically I don't own Harry Potter...  
_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**The Book**

Dolores Umbridge smirked as she carefully scooped up the tiny drops of blood of the desk into a crystal vial.

She had just sent Harry Potter off to his dormitory after a long night in detention with Umbridge _and_ the blood quill.

At the start, she had given him these detentions as punishment for spreading his lies about You-Know-Who and also because she liked to cause him pain. But now, she had a brilliant idea!

She carefully put the vial into her pink beaded bag and stepped through the awaiting fireplace.

* * *

Mr. Borgin tapped his foot impatiently. He couldn't wait for both the money and the job he was about to do.

It is common knowledge that Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Alley, bought and sold dark items. But what isn't common knowledge is that Mr. Borgin occasionally _made _such items. This time for instance.

It was a couple of minutes later that the fireplace flared green and out stumbled a short, plump, _pink,_ grumbling woman patting the dust and ash away from her clothes.

"Mr. Borgin, I trust you have everything ready?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. It had taken weeks to prepare this and also to put an anti-tracing charm on her floo network.

"Right this way, Madam Umbridge." he gestured to a dark door in a dark corner.

In the room, were a _very_ thick book and a cauldron angrily bubbling away.

"Just into here," he gestured into the cauldron.

Umbridge took out the vial and slowly poured it into the cauldron. It immediately turned into a swirling mass of green and red. Always swirling around one another but never touching one another.

With a pair of big tongs, Borgin submerged the book into the potion for just a minute before pulling it out once more. He wrapped it up in brown packaging paper and string. Then he took a Hiding Quill and wrote: "In the hope that it will be of use." (In case someone asked where it was from). His handwriting changed once he had finished and it became almost completely unrecognisable.

"Money?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," she replied. She opened her bag and took out a pink purse and from it a stout wand.

Before he could do or say anything she calmly said: "_Obliviate!"_ and hurriedly walked through the door and into the fireplace.

* * *

Harry stared glumly at his breakfast as Ron and Hermione bickered next to him. Seriously, couldn't they just give it a rest?

He glanced up and was slightly unsurprised to see Umbridge staring at him.

When she caught his eyes, she pushed her chair back and stood up - not that it made much of a difference to either the teachers or the students.

"Hem, hem!" she cleared her throat loudly.

Harry nudged Ron and Hermione both hard so that they could see.

"Hem, hem!" Professor McGonagall looked as though she wanted to offer Umbridge another cough drop.

This time the students glanced her way.

"From this Saturday henceforth, all students will report to this Hall at precisely 9 o'clock sharp."

"WHY?!"

"No!"

"_Seriously_?"

These were just some of the things said. Their mothers' because of their language would have grounded some - like Fred and George.

"_Because, _because we are going to be reading a book about Mr. Potter. And before any says anything or complains, there is no choice about this. _Everyone_, everyone will see _Mr._ Potter's lies. And not even _you_, Mr. Potter, can get out of this!" She smiled smugly and left them to enjoy the rest of their now ruined Friday.

* * *

_Soo, what do you think? Should I continue or not? Please let me know what you think :D_

_I'll try to update as soon as I can ..._

_Cya soon ! Storm._


	2. Author's Note Sorry Guys :

Heyy guys.

I am _soooo_ sorry but I have to do this. I just got back some of my results, they're not that bad but I am _not_ happy with them. Especially the English written which kinda dropped my confidence in writing quite a bit. So until I get settled, fix my grades up and all that crappy stuff, I'm going to be blocking _everything_ which can be distracting. Which unfortunately also include FF . net Not the writing but I just need to slow down on the reading – it's brilliant, what can I say!

Hopefully, I will _not_ stop writing and when I do come back, I hope that the chapters will be longer and better and that it will not take a couple of months before I update again.

Also, I will _not_ be abandoning _any_ of my stories at all! Even if its been _months_, I am not abandoning any of my stories. (kind of to convince myself :P )

Thank you guys for all your fantastic support and feedback! You truly are a wonderful bunch :D

Good luck to all of you who still have studying and exams and all that. I wish you all the best! :D

Thanks for all your support guys!

Hope to see you all really soon!

Storm.


End file.
